Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2-(-6q-8)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2 {-1(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ 2 + {6q+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6q + {2 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6q + {10}$ The simplified expression is $6q+10$